


What Not to Wear

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously, isn’t there anything else you could wear?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Not to Wear

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "in my honest opinion"

“Oh, god, no.”

Kensi put her hands on her hips. “Why don’t you tell me how you really feel, Deeks?”

“Oh, I was just getting started,” her partner replied. “But that dress… that’s just awful. Why does Hetty even have that?”

“You do know I’m going undercover as a tacky socialite, don’t you?”

“How could I not, with you wearing that? Seriously, isn’t there anything else you could wear?”

Kensi rolled her eyes. “Fine. I’ll change. Stay out here.”

“Spoilsport,” Deeks muttered, then added, softly, “I like you best when you don’t care what you’re wearing.” 

She smiled. “I know.”

THE END


End file.
